Blood Lines
by Br0wn-ShuGah
Summary: Ginny Sixth year, What do you do when you find proof that people you have been taught to despise are realated to you? What will Ginny do to find herself and the truth?
1. Default Chapter

Hi everyone ^^ tis my first attempt at A D/G fan fiction, hope it is not to horrid ^^ . *Draco walks up * Draco: Ginny is going to fall madly in love with me isn't she?" Author: *fwap * "wait and see" Draco: WOMAN, No one fwaps a Malfoy! Author: ^^ *runs *  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT I repeat NOT once again NOT own ANYTHING it is all in the ownership of the esteemed J.K Rowling. I have nothing, My Only beloved animal is my Degus ^^. On with the story  
  
Blood Lines R D/G  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The stream swirled and billowed from the scarlet Hogwarts express. Students of the fore mentioned school mulled around nearby, some with relatives, some with friends, some alone. Draco Malfoy was no exception. He was part of the group of individuals who had no relatives or friends crying over him or even shaking his hand. He sat alone on his trunk casting lethal glances to anyone who dared give him a second look. His parents had long ago given up the ritual of seeing him off. After his fourth year, his father merely handed him a handful or floo powder and order him to get there on time. He had accustomed himself to the idea of his parents not caring about him. Aside from the dutiful clothing and food they provided for him they did nothing for him. Of course he had his money to fall back on. So he was always amused. But because of his riches and solitude, he was rather stuck up. He wasn't fond of the idea of people not obeying him immediately when an order was given. Also he was rather cold, heartless some might say, but his heart was there he felt it beating rhythmically under his shirt.  
  
The years had done him good. Quidditch had turned his sickly skinny form into a lean yet taught body that had many girls swooning at his feet. Of course he paid no attention to any of them. A girl that was only interested in his body was a doormat, merely something he could use, as he often did, then discard when they grew worn out. Of course he had earned many titles thanks to that little fact most of which were unpleasant. His most fondest was Slytherin Sex God. How the masses loved to hear of his latest victim that was shut in her room weeping mercilessly because he refused to speak to her. Part of him loved it the thrill of knowing he caused someone pain, the awed glances he got from both sexes, the sheer power he had. He could demolish a girls reputation like that. Nobody ever questioned him, not until Ginny Weasley.  
  
That girl had caught his eye the minute he saw her. Waving enthusiastically at Potter. How he detested the fact that she was utter amazed with Potter. Honestly, what was so damned special about the boy? He was famous for something that happened when he couldn't tell the difference between a toad and a bird. Given he had defeated the dark lord numerous time but, he was sure that if the circumstances fit, he was sure he would have been able to do the same. The way her brilliant red hair seemed to shimmer with subtle golden highlights was enough to drive a man into a coma. Her almond eyes exuded innocence and the last two years on the Griffindor quidditch team had turned he body from the plump one of a child it the lean toned and curvaceous form that many models would kill for. Of course the rags she was constantly wearing hid the last fact rather immensely. Her family was in a constant rut. Her father was a muggle loving fool. He was getting nowhere fast and didn't care a bit about it.  
  
He had watched as she grew into the beautiful woman she was today and as the hatred she possessed for potter and his groupies grew with her. He often caught her giving the trio a glare that could probably match his own when their backs were turned. She has definite potential that was for sure. He could give her the finest silks inn all the world, the most expensive jewels would adorn her neck and fingers, of course she would never accept such generosity from him. To her he was a vile creature that tormented young ones for pleasure. Well, that was only a little part of him. His façade of the rich snob who always got what he wanted and didn't care about anyone but himself was growing tiresome. He had no real friends; the oafs Crabbe and Goyle repulsed him quite extensively. He had to restrain himself from emptying his stomach when the two inhaled food at such a rapid pace, often spraying him with whatever that managed to escape the two bottomless pits.  
  
He glanced up and was assaulted by a mass of red locks. Fighting desperately to stay atop his trunk he looked down at the most breathtaking sight he had ever had the pleasure of witnessing. Ginny was there sprawled out in front of him. Her eyes fresh with tears, her lips quivering with the attempt of holding them in. He held out a hand to help her up and she took it blindly not realizing it was the vilest creature on the face of this earth. As she composed her self she muttered a brief thanks before turning to him to look him in the eye. Recognition flickered in those gorgeous eyes of her and she flinched. "Shit" she murmured before removing her hand from his grasp with haste. He realized he was staring and fixed his gaze to a cold glare that was quite as potent as the ones he was shooting minutes ago. "Weasel, I know you are poor, but begging me for money won't help." He said his trademark smirk appearing. He expected her to pale and walk away slowly with her shoulders slumped, maybe even start crying but nothing prepared him for the shock of what she uttered next. "Malfoy, you verbal abuse isn't going to work on me, in all truth I feel sorry for you, because you don't feel good about yourself, you use me to make you feel higher, well guess what I wont stand for it anymore so bugger off" she said a pink flush materializing on her cheeks. He was at a loss for words. No one had ever talked back to him like that, no one even had the nerve to stare him in the eye as she was doing as of this minute. "Speechless? Good for once you will shut up" she said before turning on her heel and striding over to join her red headed family. He was more than a little ruffled by her retort to his halfhearted attack. He strode over to the train and cast a glance in her direction her she was laughing with her brother.  
  
Upon entering the train He deposited his hefty luggage in the personal compartment his father had provided him with. Lucius Malfoy thought it below of his family to mingle with "the commoners". Muttering the unlocking charm that was known to him and him alone he entered the large compartment and at down. A very intricate silver border accompanied the green walls. Instead of the usual cushioned benches, this room had two very comfortable plush couches. Seating himself in one he settled in for the long ride.  
  
It must have been about half an hour after the massive train pulled out of the station when the snack lady stopped by. After purchasing at least one quarter of the merchandise he set about eating it all. Needless to say after about one litre of pumpkin juice his bladder was demanding to be emptied. Having his own bathroom did come in handy now and then. He stood and strode over to the entrance into the hall. He didn't bother locking his door. Who in their right minds would even try and sneak into a Slytherin's room? Even so, the door had other minor locking spells upon it.  
  
After relieving himself. He proceeded back to his room for the remainder of the trip. He was just about to slid open the door to his compartment when he noticed it was already unlocked. This was going to be fun, he could almost see the petrified face of whoever had been misguided into his personal space. Wand in hand he leaned against the door to try and determine how many were in his room and if he could take them on without Crabbe and Goyle. A soft whimpering met his ears, he grew more delighted, someone has definitely having a bad day. He threw open the door to reveal a crying angel, soft red locks were rushed around her face, tears slowly leaking from her brown eyes and the faintest pink residue on her face. Her red robes were messily thrown around her and her could make out the creamy complexion of her shoulders. Today was definitely his day.  
  
She looked up and he practically saw the flash of annoyance that crossed through her weeping eyes, She looked around and then it hit her. She was in his compartment. He readied himself to fling an intolerable and hurtful comment her way, but she cut him off. "Don't bother" she said in a strangled voice. "It is simply impossible for me to feel any worse than I do now so save your voice for when it will actually hurt." Her voice grew quiet at the last part before it shut and her somewhat forced breathing continued. In spite himself he suddenly found himself shutting the door and sitting down beside the troubled girl. "What's wrong?" he said in a voice he thought to be concerned he wasn't exactly good at comforting the sad. He hand was stiffly on her back moving up and down trying vainly to comfort her. "Malfoy, I must be going nutty because I thought I just heard concern in your voice" she said a low humorless laugh echoing from her hoarse throat. That comment did something to him because he felt this pang of hurt within the confines of his chest. "Weasley, I may be rude, crude and cold, but I do have a heart however small it may be." The last part of his sentence startled him. Her whimpering had subsided into small sniffs now and again. "I.Harry, we're through" came the reply to his question nearly 10 minutes ago.  
  
Somewhere a light flickered on in his head. "What happened?" he asked more for himself than for her. "I walked in on him and.. The new girl, blonde, your age I think" she sad in a cold tone that chilled the atmosphere considerably. She continued her story with no hesitation. "I knew he was fooling around, I just didn't want to believe it." The small voice she used sound like a child who was just abandoned. The flicker of pain returned to his chest region. Using this as an excuse he leaned closer to her and captured in an embrace, merely to comfort her because he felt bad about the comments over the years, or at least that was what he was telling himself. She merely inhaled deeply before sighing and slouching into him. Her ragged breath had become more steady and he was faintly aware that a substantial amount of time had passed. He watched as her chest rose and fell slowly and was lulled by her inhaling and exhaling. Soon he was off in a dream of cinnamon and vanilla.  
  
The train whistle was his rude awakening. He could still faintly smell cinnamon. Looking down he remembered there was the littlest Weasley snuggled into his arms. He jumped a bit when realization hit him that this was not good. He gentle shook her as not to bring her from the warm and cozy escape they both had welcomed. She opened her eyes and his breath was yet again taken away. She looked completely at ease. As her pupils contracted and he came into focus the gentle flush that was covered her cheeks had drained. She literally jumped out of his arms. "Speak of this to anyone, and I will make sure your last year is hell." She said coldly before regaining her air of remorse and striding out of the room. The train came to a full stop before he realized he hadn't changed. Ripping his clothes off he donned the green robes that signified his evilness. And as he entered the hallway filled with numerous students, he tried to erase the look of disbelief from his face and replaced it with the annoyed look he had mastered.  
  
End Chapter One. 


	2. Of Carriage and blackmail

Why hello there! I haven't updated in a while o.o not that anyone cares.... Well here's the next chapter, hope you like, THIS DOES HAVE A DEEPER PLOT JUST WAIT!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Being washed off the train by the flood of students eager to get their first glance at the famed school Draco was not happy. Hogwort's School of Witch craft and Wizardry loomed above them from across the lake. It's shadowy figure and flickering lights cast a regal and mysterious aura shrouding the first years. Whispers and shrieks filled the night air. Suddenly a gruff roar broke the murmuring. "Fir's yer's, this way" Hagrid the games keeper and instructor in care of magical creatures to Hogworts bellowed. He held a bright lamp in his enormous right hand. His left was ushering the hesitant towards the awaiting boats. He remembered his trip across that bottomless lake. He was seated next to his bodyguards, Crabbe and Goyle, fear was only a minor part of the feelings whirling through his being. The most prominent was relief; he was relieved to be away from his parents. His ever-demanding father was thousands of miles away from him by now, he hoped. Of course curiosity was present along with pride and prejudice.  
  
A impatient nudge in the ribs brought him back into the present. He looked over to a disgruntled blonde boy giving him a nasty glare. "Move it" he spat. A bubbling urge to smack the boy senseless emerged with great vitality. "You must be from some desolate part of the world for you do not know who I am," he said with a sneer. "I'll tell you once, Draco Malfoy, if you value your sanity do NOT mess with me," he said vehemently. He half expected the boy to stutter and run, today was not his day. "So we finally meet...cousin," he said a smirk apparent upon his features. With a non-too gentle shove he pushed past Draco into the clearing where the so-called invisible carriages awaited. A look of shock resided on his chiseled face. He had no idea he had a cousin, as far as he knew most of his family had been killed off from the last time Voldemort had tried to take over the wizarding world.  
  
Deciding this matter would take some higher level of concentration, he forced the questions which he knew were multiplying at an incredibly rate to the back of his mind and instead found an empty carriage.  
  
As he made his way into the carriage these thought drifted him off into his own little universe. The carriage door slamming jolted him from his meditations. He look up to see Virginia Ann Weasely. His astonishment was only out done by his ego. "Can't get enough of me can you?" he said smirking slightly. "Malfoy, honestly you think your God's gift to earth, guess what, your not so get over yourself." She was rather cruel. She watched as his smirk died away only to be replaced by a scowl of minimal proportions. She drew a hurried breath as he came to his full height and towered over her. Gripping the back of her head he whispered into her ear " You would do well to remember who you are talking to" his breathing tickled her ear. His voice was deadly soft like a boa constrictor before it strangles you. She shivered from his close proximity and the fact that they were alone. If he wished he could cause a lot of damage and no one would find out for hours. She could be found tomorrow with broken limbs and a swollen eye.  
  
Yet instead of doing her bodily harm he sat down and eyed her expectantly. "So why have you come here merely to waste my time and filthy my robes?" he murmured coldly. She flinched at his hateful tone but went about her business anyways. "Draco err... Malfoy whatever thanks... back there in the train..." she trailed off scanning his featured for some sign of recognition that she had spoken. Finding little she plowed on anyways "I err... didn't meant to come of err... rude or anything back there... it just well, you are a Malfoy and all" she stopped abruptly realizing she had yet again insulted him. He merely looked at her waiting. "Well that's it, oi anyways I have to go sit with those bloody prats or they'll start bugging me" As she finished her sentence the color drained from her face "did I just say that aloud?" she wondered. If any of her dislike for the trio leaked out she'd never here the end of there meddling.  
  
Draco's bottom lip was quivering. He was trying especially hard not to burst out laughing. Not quite betraying the Malfoy air of coolness he chuckled lightly. "Was that irritation I heard weaselette?" he questioned still holding off on full-fledged guffaws. When she shot him a petrified glance he pressed forward "My, my wouldn't Ronnikins be worried if his widdle sister wasn't infatuated with the Boy-Who-Irritably-Lived?" The rosy tint that accumulated on her cheeks from her obvious sprint to catch the carriage drained away leaving her looking paler than himself, and yes that was saying something. "All right Malfoy, what do you want?" she said dejectedly. Yet again he felt the slap of shock "Dealing with the devil Virginia, be careful," he said tauntingly. "This girl is definitely... interesting," he thought smugly to himself. She merely narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. She sat farthest from him closet to the door of the carriage a brattish aura about her posture. Suddenly she flung herself forward so her elbows resting on her knees. Head in hands she took a deep breath before squaring herself and eyeing him tiredly "Name it Malfoy, I'm in no mood to be in your presence long than necessary." His smirk grew "My my, grew claws over the summer didn't we". She glanced at him then returned to studying her hands, apparently the most interesting thing in the world. Thinking fast he decided something terribly humiliating would do, wouldn't want to actually do harm to the little brat, least her oafs of brother caught wind of it.  
  
Ginny watched intently as his face, ever impassive gave away nothing of his certainly malicious planning, his eyes were another story, they swirled deliciously varying from a stone gray to a brilliant silver and a cloudy haze now and then. She could almost see he little bulb over his head switch on as he grinned triumphantly and turned to her grinning, yes grinning madly. "seeing as your family is dirt poor, I'll make you a deal, you shall be my slave for the school year, homework, laundry, and cleaning your main tasks and whatever trivial orders I give. Of course, you will be paid, rather handsomely I'd say". He hesitated as he took note of her color returning, then doubling. Two ovals of red, to rival the color of her hair appeared on her cheeks and her eyes were narrowed to mere slits of brown. Her hands began to shake on her lap and her lips were set in a jagged line, as if holding in a scream. Closing her eyes momentarily she took a deep calming breath clenched and unclenched her fists then looked at him. She opened her mouth slightly as if to speak and then he saw his error, he mistook her for giving up. "DRACO MALFOY YOU GREAT BIG PRAT, WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE COMPARING ME TO A COMMON HOUSE MAID! WHAT DO YOU THINK IM DESPERATE FOR MONEY? I HAVE MORE THAN YOU'LL EVER KNOW, IT'S CALLED LOVE YOU INSUFFERABLE GIT!" he blocked her out form then on, occasionally casting her a weary glance only to see her still raving and fuming. The door of the carriage swinging and banging open alerted him to her attempted exit. "Ah, ah, ah weaselette" he said with a poison sweet tone. She visibly flinched and stopped midstep. She turned slowly coming to face him again. "come here" he spoke in a drawl emphasizing his point by using the "come hither" finger movement. She shook her head no and stayed planted by the door. Sighing he stately simply "be at the kitchens at 10 or consider your secret public" he then proceeded to rise and unceremoniously pushed her out of his carriage closing the door swiftly. He heard heated uttering through the door then the stomps of a very, very angry female. Laying back in the coach he relaxed, that girl was many things, slightly deranged on of them, but he was on his toes the entire of her visit. He settled into his seat again awaiting for the carriages to finally begin their journey to the castle. He didn't doubt for a moment whether or not she would show, what worried him was the repercussions of his actions, what if she ran straight to potty and his crew and gave them some sob story? He would definitely have to watch his little slave.  
  
End chapter Two.  
  
Take a breath, Press a button  
  
review my story,  
  
and yes later on there will be smuttin =D 


End file.
